Beautiful Love
by Sophoura
Summary: A oneshot songfic about the healing power of the love that Danny and Sam share


Whew, I'm back! With a totally different story than what I told you I would be writing. Don't stress, that story is still coming along, but I figured I would write this one in the meantime since I have a little free time. In other words I'm sick as a dog and stuck home for the next couple of days. With a brand new CD in my possession and a mind under the influence of Tylenol, this songfic just kind of popped into my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, who is the property of Butch Hartman, nor do I own the song "Beautiful Love" by The Afters.

**Beautiful Love**

It had become a habit. Every night Danny would open his bedroom window and, twisting his body around so that he could see, look out and straight up the side of the brick house wall, toward the sky. Looking up into the velvety blackness, he would give his eyes a few minutes to focus, and after adjusting to the light change and the glow of the Fenton Works sign, if he could see a star, just one star, he knew it would be a perfect night for stargazing. He would then grab his telescope and make his way to the roof. From there he would shut off the neon Fenton Works sign, and proceed to study the stars. Danny loved the stars. He loved the light that they cast into the world from so far away.

Far away, I feel your beating heart

All alone, beneath the crystal stars

It had become a habit. Whenever Sam was lonely she would come to this spot in the park. It was near the outer reaches, where no one ever came at this time of night. A simple spot, green grass, an ancient tree, and a wrought iron gate that marked the edge of the park. During the day people walked by this spot with their children, taking the space for granted because it had no swing sets or slides to entertain their young ones, but at night Sam took full advantage of this spot, using it as a place to rest and to try and make peace with a world that had seemed so unfair to her lately.

Staring into space, what a lonely face

I'll try to find my place with you

It had been a bad day for both Phantom and friend. A day full of lost ghost fights and lowering self esteem. After they had parted and gone home that evening, things had only gotten worse. All Danny wanted when he arrived home was a meal and the chance to crawl into bed and pass out. When he arrived however, he discovered that his parents were busy with some new invention down in the lab and that his sister had gone to dinner with some of her friends. If he wanted to eat, he would have to find something for himself. Shrugging it off, he retreated to his spot on the roof.

Sam's arrival home had been no better. She walked up to the house to find her parents car gone, and when she asked her maid about she said that Sam's parents had gone away on a trip to someplace that Sam didn't want to know about and would return at a time that Sam did not really care about. She also told Sam not to worry; her parents would be calling later that night to tell her all about it. Sam's only response was turn around and go right back through the door, headed to her secret spot at the park.

What a beautiful smile

Can I stay for a while?

On this beautiful night

We'll make everything right

My beautiful love

So that was how Danny had ended up on the roof of Fenton Works tonight. Laying on his back with one leg crossed over the other, he let his mind wander. His day had been terrible, but for some reason he imagined it could have been a lot worse. Sam. Sam was the reason he had fought through this day. She was the reason he fought through any day, through any tough time brought on by ghosts, school or family. She was his bright shining star in a dark and velvety black sky. He stopped tracing the tread of his shoe with his finger, stood up, and went ghost. A quick scan of the sky and he was off, flying toward the brightest star that he could locate.

Larger than the moon, my love for you

Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through

The stars always made Sam think of Danny. He had always been fascinated with the stars, and he dragged his friends onto the roof of his house to look at them whenever he could. She laughed as she remembered a time that he went into a long explanation of a certain constellation in the sky. She had not understood half of what he was telling her, but she had sat there soaking up every word that he said. His words healed her in a place of her heart that no one else could reach. They could heal her now. She paused in her train of thought when a sudden gust of wind overtook her, making the leaves on the tree above her rustle. All at once the wind stopped, and she heard a voice from behind her call her name. "Sam…?"

The secret of the world is written in the stars

I'm carrying your heart in mine

"Danny!" Sam stood up from her place by the tree, running to meet Danny, and letting herself fall into his arms. "Danny how did you find me? I thought no one knew about this place!"

Danny smiled and whispered in her ear, "You're my star." He looked up, and Sam did the same. Directly above the hung the brightest star on the sky. Smiling, Sam looked back at him, and before she knew what was happening, saw his face very close to hers. Their lips met and Sam's eyes slowly fell closed. It was bliss.

What a beautiful smile

Can I stay for a while?

On this beautiful night

We'll make everything right

My beautiful love

They stayed in each other arms for the remainder of the night. His words melted her fears, and her presence melted his. They had found themselves in heaven on earth.

Maybe a greater thing will happen

Maybe all will see

Maybe our love will catch like fire

As it burns through me

What a beautiful smile

Can I stay for a while?

On this beautiful night

We'll make everything right

My beautiful love

Beautiful love

A/N: There you have it, short, sweet, and oh so pretty. Now guess what time it is? That's right, review time! Go ahead, I'll wait here.


End file.
